The Unforgettable Painful Love
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Mayura suddenly got some heartproblems and how does anyone take it? do they care? or they care most for Alice? how is kyo going to take it when he betrayed his love for Alice? AliceKyo all chapters in one...


Title: Unforgettable Painful Love

**(A/N: this is the continuation of 'Alice 19th' get to business here… Neither Kyo nor Alice confessed their feelings to one another. Frey treats Alice as a friend only. Mayura looks up to Kyo as a senior of hers and her future brother-in-law. Alice is much more confident in talking to Kyo whereas Kyo is not. He mumbles his words to her which makes it really hard to be able to hear. Well, happy reading! Anyway, this is my first ever written story on fanfic and on paper. so, hope you like it! working on an inuyasha fic..but anyway, happy reading!)**

**Pairs: Alice/Kyo, Frey/mine, Chris/i dunno and others, i forgot cuz i have been studying a lot. for those who live in S'pore, i am P6 and you know how stressful it is to stupdy damn hard for PSLEprimary school leaving exam please forgive me! and i last edited this was last year i think around July or something and the year was 2005. so that's very long. so anyway, please enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Alice 19th' nor do I own the characters and blah blah blah**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapter 1 how could this happen? Scene: at the bus-stop**

After the long fight against Darva, Kyo heaved a great sigh and went up to Alice. Alice took notice of him at the corner of her eye. She turned around and said "Hey Kyo! What's up!" Kyo played with his fingers and blushed.

Alice lost her patience after 5 long seconds of waiting for a reply and said "Uh…never mind." And walked away.

Kyo turned around with his head facing the floor feeling disappointed with himself. He looked up and to his surprise, he saw Frey with nose held up high and folded his arms. Kyo looked innocently at him and hoped that he did not hear about the conversation with Alice.

Unfortunately, he did. He said "nice move Kyo," and sighed ", I just pity you that it didn't even work." Kyo looked down again with his hair covering his face and walked away without any reply.

For once in Kyo's life, he was too nervous to talk to Alice. "KYO!" shouted Alice from behind. Kyo turned around and saw Alice running towards him with a smile on her face. Kyo was nervous. He just stood there like a statue who was shocked.

She stopped in front of him and said "Hey! I forgot to ask you, would you like to go for dinner at Burger King with the gang?" as she smiled. It took some time for Kyo to think of what to say and finally, he said "Okay" Alice smiled as the wind was swaying her hair in the same direction as the wind.

"Great! So I'll see you there at 1 o' clock sharp" as she winked at him and ran towards Mayura and went home together.

As the two sisters were walking home, there was silence. Alice felt uncomfortable as she saw Mayura's face looking troubled. All of a sudden, Mayura fell onto the ground as she placed her hand on her chest and coughing out black blood. .

"MAYURA!" shouted Alice as she squatted next to her and putting her arm on her shoulders. She took her hand phone with her free hand from her pocket and called the ambulance to come there immediately.

As Alice placed her hand phone where she took it out from, the ambulance screeched on as it was turning side-ways. The van suddenly stopped in front of where Alice had been squatting on. Just then, the back door burst opened with two paramedics carrying one end each.

They carried Mayura on the stretcher as she was still coughing out black blood. Alice followed them onto the van then called their parents to tell that what happened to Mayura.

When they finally reached the hospital, Mayura was carried to one of the major check-up rooms as she lay here with drips of blood surrounding her face and overflowing down to the floor. Alice's parents reached the hospital and ran towards Alice with tears flying away from their eyes.

"What happened to Mayura!" they said in a panicking voice. Alice told everything as tears started to fall down her eyes from every word she said as she explained in detail.

Minutes later, the best doctor in the hospital, doctor Kanako, came out with some blood sprayed on her uniform. She cleared her throat and said "Are you the family of this patient?" making sure.

Everyone nodded as they waited for what had happened to her. ", she broke many veins which were attached to her heart. We need to do an operation on her fast before it's too late.

Everyone gasped. Alice's father hugging his wife tightly as Alice walked to the nearest chair she could find with tears flowing continuously from her eyes.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapter2: What happened? Scene: cafeteria at the school**

The next day during lunch break, Alice was the only one sitting on one empty table without anyone and playing with her food. At the same time, crying. After Kyo got his food, he looked around to find a seat until his eyes laid on an empty table with no one sitting on it except for Alice.

Kyo smiled as he walked towards her but did not notice her crying until he had reached the bench opposite her. He heard her whimpering and wiping her tears using her arms. Kyo sat down looking worried and said "hey, what's wrong?"

Alice lifted up her head as she wiped her tears again. "Mayura is now doing a serious operation now because she has some heart problems." Kyo gasped do loud that the all the people from the table beside them looking at him blindly.

Kyo's face was completely red from embarrassment as he said his apology to them. Kyo carried on talking to Alice and said "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll be with you through hard times, I promise." as he gave her a comforting smile.

Alice, feeling a little bit better, said "thank you." As she lay herself on him and Kyo blushed.

After they had finished their lunch, Kyo and Alice went to their classes as they bade each other good-bye. While Alice was taking some of her books from her locker, Frey was whistling as he strolled to his next class.

Frey was walking towards Alice as he saw tears of hers falling down from her eyes. When Frey had stopped in front of her, he said "hey, why the sad face?" as he ignored the question to ask her why she did not meet them at Burger King last night.

Alice's hair covered her face as she turned towards him. "I don't wanna talk about it right now," as she looked at him with her redish eyes ", I'll tell you after school." And turned around and walked to her class hugging her books which were covering her mouth.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Chapter 3: how could you Scene: outside Alice's class**

After school, Frey was waiting outside Alice's classroom. Frey stood there waiting and looking out for Alice. Unfortunately, he didn't, so he went inside her classroom to see if she left behind.

When he was inside the classroom, he saw no one except for the teacher who was packing up his stuff. He walked towards the teacher whose back was facing him and said "excuse me, did you see Alice?" the teacher faced him and to his surprise, it was "Darva!" Frey shouted.

Darva said in a deep evil voice "Alice? Oh, Alice is in the hospital with Mayura right now," as he chuckled "everything is going out smoothly as I planned it would." Frey looking at him seriously said "Plan? What plan?" he demanded.

Darva answered back with a laugh "oh, you don't know? My hostage broke one of her veins," _so that's what Alice was crying about. It was because of her sister. Why didn't I think of it sooner! Mayura is still in the hands of Darva_ thought Frey.

Darva continued ", did you know that no matter how much the doctor tries to place the veins together, she will never cure? Only I can cure her and no other." And laughed evilly "what so funny!" demanded Frey again.

Darva stopped laughing and said "Mayura is awake now and I cured her veins. She is now threatening Alice to come into the dark side or else will die" Frey was in shock and said "damn you Darva!"

Darva looked at him and said "oh, you want to know more?" Frey looked at him with a feeble look on his face. Darva did not want silence, so he continued "Kyo is with a girl called Kinoha and Alice is watching him right now. I can feel how hurt she is right now."

Frey growled and said "damn you Darva!" and ran out to find Kyo. To all his classes and the cafeteria. 30 minutes later, he did not find Kyo in the school, so he gave up and called Chris to meet him at the front gate.

On his way to the front gate, he saw Kyo still kissing Kinoha with his hands hugging her by the waist. Frey purposely gasped so loud that Kyo would here him from there.

Kyo heard the gasp and turned around to it. To his surprise, it was Frey with his disappointed look staring down at him. "It's not what you think you're looking at I'm innocent!" Kyo said

Frey hesitated and said "right," as he sighed ", when are you going to grow up Kyo. You love Alice better than her," as he smirked at Kinoha ". You're not acting like a real man you know! Toying with Alice's feelings."

"Who says I'm not a man you pathetic idiot! She kissed me! Not I kissed her!" Kyo shouted as her wanted to regain his pride.

Kinoha teared as she heard what he said and walked away. Both of them were too busy to care about her as they were still fighting with words, but somehow, Frey seems to be winning.

"You're the one who is a pathetic idiot! You betrayed your love who is in danger like right now!" shouted Frey in a desperate voice for saving her.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapter 4: You just noticed? Scene: front gate of their school**

"She's in danger?" Alice is in danger!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Uh, yeah! Who else would I refer to?" said Frey in a exaggerated voice

"We need to save her!" Shouted Kyo as his eyebrows shot up and ran out of Frey's sight.

Frey stood there and watched him run as fast as the wind. Just then, Chris's car arrived and stopped in front of Frey. Frey opened the door and shouted "to the hospital!"

While they were half-way there, they saw Kyo running life his life depended on it. Frey scrolled down h window and shouted "hey! Kyo!" Kyo turned around to the voice and saw Frey's head sticking out of the window with one arm waving madly at him.

"Wanna ride in the car ! It's a lot faster!" as he shouted.

"Okay!" he replied. The car speeded at to Kyo and he went in.

They finally reached the hospital and went straight to Mayura's ward. They opened the door and Kyo, Frey and Chris were terribly shocked by the scene of Alice lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

Frey noticed a folded piece of paper next to Alice's body. He read it out loud: 

_Dear lotus masters, _

_You were too late to save your beloved friend, relative or secret admirer of Alice. You should've seen her begging me to get out of the dark side. Here lies my sister, Alice, with her blood with her loved ones all crying for her, and here I am wasting my precious time writing to you. I'll meet you again lotus masters. Someday…_

_Love, Mayura_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapter 5: Painful confession Scene: Mayura's ward**

Kyo clutched his hand his hand with his hair covering his face. Chris was day-dreaming of the times where Alice helped him. (A/N: Chris does not have a crush on her) All of a sudden, Chris saw her arm moving.

Chris quickly pushed Kyo and Frey aside and placed his statiscope on her chest. He heard her heart thumping slowly and said quietly "she's alive" no one took notice as they could not hear him from their tears.

"She's alive!" Suddenly, there was silence. There was no sniffing or whimping. Everyone looked at him blindly. Chris looked at them and shouted "What're you waiting for! Call a doctor! Come on! Hurry up!"

Kyo and Frey ran out of the room and shouted "doctor! We need a doctor here!"

In a flash, doctor Kanako frightened Kyo by standing right next to him without knowing it and said "what's the problem?" with her hands in her side pockets. "oh my gosh!" shouted Kyo as jumped in fright.

"Hurry up and come in!" as he pulled her in with Frey following.

"Oh my goodness! This seems to be serious" as she pulled out her statiscope and put it on her chest.

She looked at everyone and said "she's alive, but dying. We need to see what the problem is as quick as possible so we can fix it or else it's too late. "She pushed everyone out and in came two nurses holding surgery tools.

Moments later, doctor Kanako came out of the room with the two nurses by her side and said "Her status is very serious. The blood kept flowing out from no where but it whenever I clean it, blood always appears,"

", nothing seemed wrong in her body," as she looked disappointed in herself ", I can't fully understand why her heartbeat is slowing down. No surgery would ever cure her. I'm sorry, but I did all I could. We all have to depend on fate now" then walked away.

Kyo ran into the room and cried out loud "Alice! Alice! Wake up would you!" as he cried ", I love you! I would never do anything physically or mentally to hurt you! Just wake up!" he bowed his head while holding her hand with his and crying harder.

_Wow, I've never seen Kyo like this before. I always thought that he was a very strong man who could settle anything, but this time, he actually cried for a girl he loves_. Thought Frey and Chris.

The two nurses came back with new sheets on their hands and asked them to go out of the room to change the bed. All of a sudden, Darva appeared out of no where.

"You ruined my plan, but Kyo, I am so proud of you to full fill part of my perfect plan," Darva said as he made a smile at the side of his cheek ", I let Alice see what Kyo and Kinoha did. I will say no more" as he looked at Kyo and vanished.

After he was gone, both of the nurses came out of the room and told them that Alice was awake and asked Kyo to go on and see her.

Alice's eye's were opened and were looking blankly at the blue-pale wall. "You wanted to see me?" said Kyo as he took a chair and sat beside her. Alice lay still on the bed still looking at the wall.

Kyo sighed and said "Alice, I love you, and I will never do anything bad to hurt you." Alice's head turned to Kyo and said "is that why you kissed my cousin?" Kyo shrieked and said "I thought all your cousins died in a boat crash?"

"Well, yeah, but one survived who was her," Alice said as she stared back at the wall.

", Kyo, come closer. I want to tell you something." Alice said again after a long pause.

Kyo's ear moved closer to her mouth and said "I…I…I" Kyo was suspicious of why she stopped all of a sudden so he looked at her.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapter 6: I will never forget you Scene: Alice's ward.**

**(A/N: I know this story is 'chapter' is short but don't blame me! i got nothing else to write. PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME!)**

"Alice? Alice!" as Kyo shook her body real hard "Alice!" and he cried.

Frey and Chris quickly came running into the ward, and seeing Kyo shacking her and saying "Alice! Don't die on me! Alice! Wake up!" Frey and Chris were crying as they Alice lying there without any emotion nor any sign of consciousness,

All of a sudden, after Mei Ling and Billy heard the news, they bashed right through the door seeing Kyo in a depression situation.

"Why don't we leave this place to let Kyo have a quiet time with Alice?" as Mei Ling passed on the messege and they all agreed. They quietly walked out of the room crying.

"Why did you leave Alice? To leave me miserable for all my life? Or is it for my own good? You know I can't live without you. Did you force yourself to leave this world or you wanted to see me depressed?" Kyo said to Alice.

", I know I did wrong for kissing Kinoha and I will never forgive myself unless you forgive me." As he cried harder each time he took one glance at her.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Chapter 7: Have not forgotten you Scene: Kyo's house**

3 yeas had passed and Kyo never dreamt of Alice, not even once. One raining evening, Kyo could not sleep because of the loud thunderous noise of the weather outside. He got out of bed and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the rocking chair.

While sitting on the rocking chair, he fell asleep and dreamt about Alice and him confessing their feelings for each other.

"Alice!" shouted Kyo

"Kyo! Haven't seen you for 3 years now!" shouted Alice as she ran towards him giving him a hug.

"How are things going on up there?" asked Kyo as things started to quiet down.

"Actually Kyo, I've been thinking for those long 3 years about your questions from the day that I died," Kyo's memories started to flash back as he blushed.

", and I will answer it. I forced myself to leave this world because I was really hurt when I saw it with my own eyes that you kissed my cousin and to tell you what I wanted to say to you when I met you. I will love you no matter what. I'll forgive you for that scene you did with Kinoha and get on with life," As she blushed.

"Surely you have to bring down your family name." Kyo looked at her when he stopped blushing. He walked toward her and hugged her with a kiss. He let go of the kiss and smiled at her. Alice looked at him and smiled back with another kiss from her.

**

* * *

(A/N: this story is finally completed! I really like the story. Now you must hate me because I let Alice pass away. Sighs. I love this story! this is my first and last fic. for Alice 19th. the rest are i think inuyasha. but i'm too lazy to type it out because on the notepad i wrote the story on, i am on the 43rd page and my handwriting is like long but nice! it's like Singapore's secondary girls' handwriting but suckier. anyway, please review if if i should make up another Alice 19th storybut i'm sure you people out there don't want it because after this story, youwould think that it's very boring. andi admit it myself, it is boring. if you people out there like it, then review? i know my stories suck.but thx for reading!) **


End file.
